Return to Home
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: Her relationship with Bly has always been physical. She never realized how much physical. The first moment that he shows her, she's scared. Or is she? Aayla/Bly Please Read and Review.


Name: Storyteller's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Title: Return to Home

Rating: M

Main Pairing: Commander Bly/ Aayla Secura

Notes:

Characters are out there, somewhat. Partly because you can read a person's bio about their behavior, even watch the show, but there are times when you got to figure it out for itself. And Aayla Secura is ready to leave the Order.

Janaari Thantos is a Padawan/Knight from another story along with her Commander, Barricade. This story refers to hers, but it's considered a side-story.

For the reference, Barricade and Janaari are like older brother to younger sister. Jango is alive and well. Paid to serve as a consultant to the GAR. Boba's alive, but for his safety he doesn't travel with Jango at the moment. Jango is often referred to as Master Sergeant Fett.

This story is Rated M, due to when I watch Bly and Aayla or read about them, they strike me as a heated couple. Bly strikes me as a really intense, physical male. So there maybe a lime or lemon in here. Therefore, I am serious when I say RATED M, I mean RATED M.

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts/ Memories

" ~ " - Speech

~*~ - Scene or PoV change

Return to Home

When Jedi come back to Coruscant from battles on the front they live at the Jedi Temple. When their Clone Commanders come with them, they are sent to the Army Barracks located on the other side of Galactic City. While the Commanders are allowed to visit their Generals, they are not encouraged so as to prevent attachments. The Clones and Jedi were aware, but most ignored the implied 'no trespassing' rule.

Today, Jedi General Aayla Secura was glad for the no trespassing rule. She knew that the rule would not stop Commander Bly, but she had ordered him to stay away from her while on Coruscant. Now _if_ that stopped him it would be another matter. She dropped her sack in the chair by the door of her room. There were no locks on the doors; she'd have locked the door if there was one. No, locking the door wouldn't have kept him out either.

Aayla felt her headtails twitch in frustration. Only Bly could do this to her! If she was into violence she'd... she'd...

"I don't know what I'd do to that man." Aayla growled. She started to stripe off her clothes on the way to her shower. She spared a moment to be glad that she was a Senior Master. She didn't have to share the shower with anyone.

As she stood in the warm water, her mind drifted back to the last planet she had been on...

_She and Bly had been separated from the rest of the battalion. It didn't matter because she felt that they were safe. Now it was just the two of them trying to get to Separatist General Zzooi. Bly loved to race her, to push her to her limits. She enjoyed matching her skills against him as well._

_Together they were able to defeat General Zzooi's droids though he got away. On the way out he took out a blaster and aimed at her. If it wasn't for Bly's quick responses she would have been dead. Now though she was crushed under an ARC trooper and his armor which was heavier than a normal trooper's._

_"Bly, are you alright?" She asked concerned. There was no one but the two of them; she could feel General Kenobi and his half-trained Padawan Janaari approaching though they were far away. Bly made no sound, no movement. She could feel that he was alive. Was he hurt?_

_She tenderly removed his helmet, revealing his sweat-damp black hair. She lifted his head, wanting to see his face to make sure he wasn't hurt. Bly's eyes opened and met hers. She could tell that he was alright._

_"Bly..." She started only to forget when he gave her that heart-stopping smirk._

_"This is an interesting position." He said in a husky voice. Aayla felt her body melt into a puddle of Twi'lek goo. A voice in the back of her mind told her that this was wrong. The Force was telling her..._

_Bly's lips fell onto hers, warming her lips and sending a wave of fire throughout her body. The fire, she knew was desire. Forbidden desire; but nevertheless her arms started to wrap around his neck, ready to surrender..._

_She froze when she heard Janaari's whistles and clicks, the language she shared with her battalion. It was like a bucket of ice water and she tore away from Bly who was swearing that Janaari would be in deep trouble when he got a hold of her._

_Both had stood by the time Obi-wan and Janaari arrived with their respected Commanders. Strangely, as if knowing that Bly had a death warrant on her, Janaari kept her distance from both of them and after a series of whistles and clicks, so did her soldiers. Aayla spent the rest of the mission and trip back as far from Bly as she could get. Something she found in common with the weird human Padawan..._

She felt someone holding her up in the shower, washing away the remains of the soap with gentle hands. She realized that she must have fallen asleep. Opening her eyes she found a fuzzy image of black gloves, connected to a black body-suit. She was just too tired to see who was holding her as they gently lifted her from the shower and dried her off. They were equally careful to lay her on her bed and pull the covers up to her chin, just the way she liked it.

As the hands gave her headtails a comforting stroke she could think of only one person that excited, comforted, and confused her. "Bly..."

~*~

Aayla knew the last thought that she had was of someone in her room. She bolted up and looked around, wondering if she had an intruder. There was nothing out of place. No way for her to know who had helped her out of the shower. She raced to throw some clothes on, wondering if she had missed something. She froze when she saw a pair of black gloves. Picking them up she could smell Bly's scent?

Bly had come during the night and seen her... naked? He had put her to bed? No, that wouldn't be right. Bly was back at the Barracks. And yet!

Aayla finished dressing in record time before diving for the door and hitting the open button. She looked out, noticing that no one was around. Opening herself to the Force and found that Janaari Thantos was in the Temple, or rather on the top of one of the spires with her Clone Commander, Barricade. If anyone knew where every Clone Commander was in the universe it was Janaari. She raced down the hall to the closest window and used a Force jump to climb up to where the two were sitting having a conversation.

The two were whistling and clicking though Aayla wasn't sure what they were saying. They turned to stare at her waiting to know what she needed.

"Barricade, I am going to ask this only once-"

"I am here alone! No one came with me! Please do not ask me where your Commander is! I do not know! We are hiding from General Windu." Barricade declared in a voice that spoke volumes for a man who must have been dealt the third degree by Supreme Jedi General Mace Windu. Aayla watched the Padawan pat the black striped clone in sisterly comfort.

"Master Windu can't reach Bane and when Barricade came to tell me how our brothers were doing, Master Windu snarled at him. I had to come between them because snarly behavior from a Master brings up bad memories for the both of us." Janaari said simply before turning back to make some clicks to Barricade who took a second before answering back.

Not knowing what happened between Valust Kern and the other two Aayla decided that she had better not ask. Instead she asked the questions that must be on everyone's mind and kept her from thinking about Bly.

"What are you two saying to one another? And your battalion? Why do you call them the Dark Battalion anyway?"

"There's a program inside their helmets that's translated my clicks. It translates their words into the clicks. And as for our name, well we lived in the dark. Can't go around calling them the Clone Battalion A-15420 all the time."

"Why use it? The language I mean."

"On my homeworld, the native language is this clicking that you hear. Frankly I don't trust Master Kenobi very well yet."

"So the clicks come natural to you?" Aayla eyed the blue-skinned, gold eyed 'human' thoughtfully. She decided not to ask about trust yet.

"Not really. I'm half human. If I was born to a human woman and given directly to the Order, I probably would have trouble with clicks and whistles unless genetics made me more like my Zanferian parent. But I was born to my mother, genetically like my father, spending time with my Zanferian family and with my father." Janaari said with a shrug.

"Your father... was a Mandalorian?" Aayla had heard Jango said something to that effect.

"Yes, Master Jango knows my father. And its not _was_, but _is_. I'm thinking about going home, either before the end of the war or right after." Janaari said wistfully. Aayla searched her memories and could not find any of her parents that would make her wish to return to Ryloth. She wondered what Bly would do after the war...

"You're thinking about Bly, Master." Janaari said as Barricade whistled.

"What? No, I-"

"Master, you must think we are really stupid." Janaari said sitting down on the roof.

"No I don't-"

"You've got the same look on your face that you wear whenever Bly is around and you think that no one notices. And you think we don't know how protective you are of him? You must think that we don't notice the way Bly looks at you too. The way that looms protectively over you. We've seen him take shots for you. And don't tell me that's his job, because Faie would shoot Master Vos himself if he could or let the Separatists shoot him. The Clones don't _have_ to protect us. It's a nice gesture, but not in their orders. I asked Master Jango. He said that he didn't tell the ARCs to do that because if he did, then we'd have killed all the ARCs by now."

"Bly doesn't look at me differently-"

"Oh yes he does." Barricade offered in Basic now. "He'd kill me if he knew I told you this. Do you remember that mission where you went undercover with Commander Tano and those two weird colored dancers to rescue Generals Kenobi and Skywalker?"

She recalled the mission. It was just after they rescued Janaari and her battalion. Aayla, no knowing what this girl was really capable of, had her remain on the ship, just taking Barricade. Aayla had dressed the part of a dancer with Ahsoka. Together with two pure black humans with long pointed ears they had distracted the Hutts long enough for Cody and Bly to rescue the Masters. It still would have gone to hell if Janaari had not told the Hutt, politely of course, that she would kill every member of his organization starting with his Second-in-Command and ending with him, very painfully. Again very politely, of course.

Aayla recalled that Bly stared at her all the way back and then threatened anyone who looked at her. She couldn't remember if Barricade and Janaari had seen her. Though the Dark Battalion was standing by ready to make good on their Commander's polite threat that the Hutt took really seriously.

"So? Its not like he hasn't seen me that way before."

"You go around dressed like a booby prize all the time?" Barricade asked skeptically. Aayla felt herself blush hotter now. Barricade had at least seen her. If she hadn't come to them, she'd had left quickly by now.

"What Barricade is trying to say and I don't think he's getting it across is, no Bly does NOT see you as a Jedi and General one hundred percent of the time. I know that he's really jealous of Master Fisto. I know that he's really jealous of Master Vos too. Bly sees you as a desirable woman. One that sees him as a desirable man. It's not because he hasn't seen other women. Trust me, he was not turned on by seeing me in clone armor or in Jedi apparel. He is not turned on by Ahsoka. He didn't look twice at Akktara after he got over the purple skin and I'm-going-to-bust-your-helmet-in attitude. He's bonkers about you." Janaari explained.

"I thought he was here last night. I fell asleep in the shower and woke up in bed-" Aayla said before trailing off when she remembered Barricade.

"He wasn't in the Barracks last night." Barricade said with a shrug. "I know because Janaari came to make sure we were all settled. She checked on him, Cody, and Rex as well."

"You went to the Barracks?" Aayla asked not sure if she was amazed by the girl's loyalty to her troopers or envious of it.

"Cody brought me back to the temple, Master Secura. Safe and sound before curfew." The Padawan said dryly.

::Aayla do you read me?:: Master Kit Fisto came over Aayla's comlink.

::Yes Kit?:: Aayla looked down at her comlink

::We need you in the Council room. And Master Nu asks that you tell Janaari and her Commander to come inside.::

::I'll be right there.:: Aayla said. She looked up and the Padawan and her Commander were gone. _I don't know if talking to them really helped or not._

~*~

Aayla must have looked deep in thought throughout the whole meeting, for her opinions were rarely asked for. She knew that Kit was concerned for her, but now that she searched her memory, Janaari and Barricade were right. Bly was jealous of him and her former Master Quinlan Vos. She remembered the mission with the Hutts. When the black-as-night skinned dancers had tried to seduce Bly; one, it hadn't worked though with their white hair and gold eyes they were eerily beautiful, but two she had been jealous of them for the attempt.

"Aayla?" She blinked when she noticed the Council looking at her. Apparently she had missed something.

"I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Sense this we did. Conversation with Padawan must limit?" Master Yoda asked her.

"Janaari sees the world differently than I do." Aayla admitted. "For a Padawan she understands a great deal more than she says. I was trying to sort out the information she gave me."

"What I don't understand is what happened to Valust?" Quinlan asked, his body far away leaving a holo in his stead. "I remember Valust as being a fair man. Her and that Commander are hiding something."

"The whole battalion is hiding something." Obi-wan confirmed. "But I only sense anger from her if one of us holds a lightsaber while talking to them. As if there was something to fear. Otherwise they are still in survivor mode."

"Still-" Quinlan started.

"Master Vos, if I may be blunt, you don't like the Clones." Aayla interrupted before falling silent. The headtails twitched again as if she realized something.

"Protect us, Clones do. Protect Clones, Padawan does. Master's death weighs heavy on Padawan's mind, yes. Perhaps the answer lies with own Commanders." Yoda said once again thoughtfully.

"Who are hiding. The only one that I could find is A-2851, Janaari's Barricade." Master Windu said.

"Hiding? No. Waiting? Yes. Perhaps talk to Padawan I shall. Learn as Aayla has I shall." Yoda said thoughtfully.

"Then we shall wait for you before we consider her Knighthood." Master Windu said before the meeting ended. He had to find Bane quickly. The Clone Commander could get into some interesting trouble that he, Master Windu wanted to observe. Clones had a better life than Jedi sometimes. In spite of everything he said, he missed getting into mischief and being hauled in front of Yoda for a scolding. Now he was having Bane dragged before him for a scolding. It was unfair.

Aayla started quickly for the door, hoping to get out before Kit or Quinlan stopped her. No such luck from Kit as he caught her quickly.

"Are you really alright Aayla? I could sense your turmoil."

"It's alright Kit. I just realized what Janaari was saying. A lot of what she says has nothing to do with the question and I think that my answer has always been there."

"What's wrong?" Kit really looked concerned, but Aayla felt... nothing. It was something she needed to discuss with Bly-

"General, is everything alright?" Aayla jumped as she heard Bly's husky tones in her ear. She looked behind her to see that all the missing Commanders were in the hallway. Bane looked innocent, meaning that he had done something wrong- again. Cody and Rex looked like they had been in a fight while Gree and Fox were trading stories with Levet and Gett. Barricade stood there with Janaari who followed Obi-wan patiently.

She looked back at Bly, his armor cleaned and repaired. He wasn't wearing his helmet, and she could see the rugged man standing before her-

"I'm fine Bly. We need to go over troop assignments. I was thinking of mixing Janaari's Dark Battalion with some of ours." She said quickly.

"I would _love_ hear it." Bly was taller than both Jedi Masters so he had his face turned so Kit couldn't see it. The husky tone and look in his eyes-

_Calm down girl! You are a respected Jedi Master. Control your emotions._ She mentally scolded herself. She bid farewell to Kit, the Jedi Master was still concerned for her and walked with Bly following her out the door. She could feel Quinlan Vos' glare the whole time.

~*~

Commander Bly followed his Jedi General down the hall to her quarters. She really did have a nice tail, if he saw another person glancing at it or touching it, he would personally kill them. The two night-dark dancers, Barricade identified as Zanferians really had nothing on her in that mission. The soft yellow silk that showed almost everything...

_Had the same effect on me that Ahsoka's costume had on Rex._ Bly allowed himself a smile when he remembered how Rex wheezed thru a conversation with the Togruta who had been wearing white and blue that matched Rex's colors. When he saw Aayla's costume and heard Janaari comment that it matched his armor he found that his armor was a life-saver, and a painful torture object.

Aayla Secura was his. He would make sure that after the war, she stayed with him. After all, he was a Mandalorian like Jango Fett. He was Jango's son. And thanks to Janaari he knew all the entrances and pass codes.

Aayla led him into her rooms. Bly allowed himself a smile. He had been here the night before. The image of her naked, wet, and in his arms made it very hard for him to do anything. A cold shower hadn't helped much. But if he kept up this line of thinking he'd never get anything done.

"Bly... were you here last night?" Aayla asked him, her headtails twitching. Bly pressed a button on his bracer, the lock that he placed on her door last night, engaged.

"I was. You were asleep in the shower. I rinsed you off, dried you off, and put you in bed." For that, he was only looking out for her. He didn't tell her that he stayed for a couple of hours watching her.

"Is... that all?" Aayla asked him. There was something in her voice as she sat on the bed across from the couch that Bly had settled his large, armored frame on. Bly could hear... disappointment in her voice?

"I watched you sleep for a couple of hours so I could make sure that you suffered from no ill effects."

"That all?"

"What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you how I wanted to kiss you? Want to kiss you? To make love to you right now? Let's not talk about how innocent you looked last night." Bly said leaning forward.

"I-"

"What do you want from me Aayla?" Bly asked, letting himself fall back to his ARC training for a moment. If she rejected him, even though he knew her to be his...

"I don't know Bly." Aayla stood up, walking towards him. "You make me feel things that I didn't know could exist. And feelings that the Order forbids."

Standing up, Aayla could not see his smirk. Now that was interesting of her. He looked straight ahead of him, seeing her tone, blue belly in front of him. Oh the things he could do to her. The things that he wanted to do to her and only her. He could reach out and...

Aayla placed her hand on Bly's face feeling the roughness of his five o'clock shadow while her other hand ran thru his hair. He looked up at her, his brown eyes darkening to a deep chocolate brown.

"We were supposed to discuss breaking up Janaari's battalion." He reminded her in a husky tone as his hands, in their gloves began to slide up her thighs.

"I know..." She whispered as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her to straddle his lap. She shivered against the cold plates as he pulled her into a kiss.

Bly had thought that Aayla would have been kissed before, that for all of his knowledge, she would be the one to know more. Yet this kiss... while his second, seemed to be hers as well. Her hands wandered over his plates trying to get closer to him. With a strange amount of violence, he pulled her against him, renewing the kiss with force.

Aayla felt herself become light-headed as Bly released her mouth and began to kiss her neck. His hands found her shirt, taking it off as he listened to her whimpers and cries. His mouth on her breast, his hands...

"Bly wait..." Aayla whispered. The clone commander visibly forced himself away from her body.

"You've never? Looking as good as you do?"

"Bly! We shouldn't be doing this." Aayla snapped shocked that he would ask.

"You want me. Trust me; I see it in your eyes."

"I'm afraid..."

"No, you really want this. You want me in your arms, giving you all I have." Bly ran a finger down her arm, watching her shiver.

"I don't want this to be a one night-"

"Neither do I." Bly said quietly. Aayla looked up at him.

"I want you. In my arms, in my bed. Forever. When this war is over, I'm going to go to Mandalore. Or I planned too. Now I just plan on you."

"This isn't natural."

"Sure it is. Wartime romances. Heard that it happens a lot." He wasn't going to name his source either.

"You want me." Aayla sounded unsure.

"Yes." He was convinced. "And you want me."

"I... yes." Aayla said softly. Bly's hands started to run up and down her body. He brought his face to hers kissing her gently at first before she accepted it. She tried to run her hands up and down his arms though with his armor it was hard. He chuckled and stood, carrying her to her bed.

His armor fell to the floor with unusual haste, probably a good thing that had put his blasters on safety. Aayla watched him, a woman watching a wonderfully built male get naked for her. He studied her, getting her out of her clothes. The only thought that Aayla had before she couldn't think, was that he knew what he was doing.

Hours later they laid, Aayla wrapped in his arms back against chest, drowsy. He wrapped her up in his arms, protectively keeping her warm.

"_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_." Bly said softly in her ear. Aayla opened her eyes slowly.

"What did you say?" She asked knowing that it must have been something that Jango had taught him.

"Something that I would like to hear you say. Will you say it for me? Please?" Bly kissed the underside of her right lekku, watching her shiver.

"Can you say it again? So I can you hear it again?"

"_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_." Bly said again. He was not going to tell her she was going to marry him.

"_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_." Aayla said softly and closed her eyes.

Bly closed his eyes and allowed himself a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Barricade stared at the yellow stripped Commander in front of him with a frown. It was too early in the morning for confusing requests. Commander Bly wanted him to call Janaari. Why did the Commander want his little sister? Where was his little sister? Oh yes, she was with Kenobi.

"Why do you want me to call my sister?"

"You won't do it because I ask?" Bly asked watching the mirror that was Barricade tilt his head to the side.

"Why would I let you near my little sister when you threatened to harm her after we rescued you from Zzooi?"

"Because I want her help in finding something for my wife." Well _that_ was a switch. And there was only one woman in the picture for Bly.

"You married Aayla Secura?" Barricade said in a careful tone. "Does she know you married-" Barricade's comlink beeped.

"No, she doesn't. Are you going to answer that?"

"That would be Janaari." Barricade said, seeing a headstone with Bly's name on it as he clicked it.

"Commander Barricade." Janaari did not sound thrilled or angry. But the use of his rank told him that she was really not happy.

"Yes Commander Thantos?"

"I need you to come and meet me at the temple. In fact I demand that you make every possible effort to be on temple grounds in five minutes. I need to get in touch with Bly too. Would you be so kind as to get him?" Thru the comlink and various missions together Barricade knew that Janaari's face was twitching. She wasn't unhappy, she was livid.

"Yes Commander. Right away." Barricade shut off his comlink. "Well Bly you'll get your wish. Just make sure you're in full armor. Janaari kicks really hard."

~*~

Aayla didn't know why she contacted Janaari to pull her away from Kenobi. But if anyone was going to tell her what Bly had said, it would have to be her. She didn't think asking Jango would be a wise idea. Whatever Bly had said was personal. Jango was his father, asking a father was probably not a good idea.

Janaari Thantos came up the stairs ignoring the looks she was getting as no one knew who she was.

"You need something Master Secura?" Janaari said formally, if dryly.

"Yes I need you to translate something." Aayla took a deep breath and blurted it out. "_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_."

To Janaari's credit, she didn't seem fazed. But Aayla could not feel anything from her, like she had shut down. A clear sign whatever was said was personal. What had Bly whispered to her? What had she said him?

"When did you hear this?" Janaari asked finally in a frosty tone. Apparently Janaari was hard to read, not devoid of emotion.

"Last night." Why was she, Aayla Secura Jedi Master and General in the Grand Republic Army squirming under the young woman's gaze and tone?

"Who said it to who and who was first?"

"Bly said it to me, I said it-"

"How nice. And you don't know what you said." Janaari said with heavy sarcasm. She looked around, noting that she was being watched. "I need to contact Barricade."

"What did I say?" Aayla said watching the girl head for Aayla's room.

"Not here." Janaari murmured. They nearly raced for the room. Once there Janaari sat down on the couch and covered her face. She pulled out her comlink and raised her Clone Commander.

"Commander Barricade." Janaari did not sound thrilled or angry.

"Yes Commander Thantos?"

"I need you to come and meet me at the temple. In fact I demand that you make every possible effort to be on temple grounds in five minutes. I need to get in touch with Bly too. Would you be so kind as to get him?" Janaari felt her eye and cheek start to twitch.

"Yes Commander. Right away." Janaari quietly cut the connection.

"What, Janaari, did I say?"

"The long and short version is that Bly married you. And then you married him when you said it." Aayla fell into the chair.

"I... what I _married_ him? And he didn't _tell_ me?" Aayla shrieked at Janaari who was blinking at her in confusion, all anger forgotten.

"Um..."

"I'll, I'll, I'll _kill_ him! I should have been consulted! I mean if he's going marry me, at least he could have asked!"

"I'm confused." Janaari said blankly.

"Well I mean, I-" Aayla made a wondrous 'growling' noise. "If Barricade or whoever you liked just married you in a foreign language and didn't tell you, wouldn't you be angry?"

"If Barricade tried to marry me, I would shoot him as an imposter. If whoever I 'liked' married me in a foreign language, assuming this is after the sex I would say they had screwed up, but understandable reasons. And by-the-way Master you admitted to liking Bly."

"You think that he did this for some screwed up but understandable reason? What _screwed up but understandable_ reason?"

"ARC Commander plus Jedi General plus relationship equals problems. That's an understandable reason."

"Oh." Aayla said softly, calming down somewhat.

"He's protecting you. But what about your Jedi attachment oath?"

"Since Bly and I became friends I've found myself stronger and more confident. I share your views, which we can't go thru life without attachments. If Bly asked me to leave the Order... right now with all the stress and with everything going on, I'd go in a heartbeat."

"I see. Apparently, so does Bly."

"Janaari... you said that Bly married me. I want to stay married to him. I mean I am going to leave the Order for him. You knew what he said which means its something Mandalorian, a custom right?" Janaari nodded distracted. "Should I get him something? That is a custom on Ryloth."

"Take Barricade with you. He can help."

"I don't have credits-" Janaari pulled out a credit pad with a sigh.

"You can use it. Barricade has ideas. Hide the lightsaber." Janaari hid her own lightsaber as the door chimed. Before Aayla could open it, Bly and Barricade walked in. Aayla was struck by the realization that the two were closer together in temperament than any other two ARC troopers. Janaari whistled and clicked at Barricade.

"Okay sister. Ms. Secura when you're ready." Barricade said.

"What?" The blue Twi'lek asked confused.

"Bly is going with Janaari, you are coming with me." Janaari was yanking Bly along without allowing him to protest. The two were talking in the same language. It must have been Mandalorian.

Seconds later Aayla and Barricade were wandering out looking for something for Bly.

"Barricade? Did Jango teach all of you to be Mandalorians?"

"Yes."

"Why did Bly...?"

"We do feel love you know. And you are what he loves. Trust me." They walked into a gun shop, the owner eyed Barricade in his armor.

"What can I get for you?"

"Looking for a pair of pistols, unique." Barricade indicated to Aayla. "Girl here is looking for something nice for her friend."

"Why you here if it ain't you?" The alien sneered.

"Who better to ask than a soldier?" Barricade remarked as Aayla looked around. Wall to wall guns, knives, and other weapons that she could have only heard of. Aayla decided she really wasn't sure what to look for. Barricade gestured to the cases while standing back as if he was just observing. Left to her own with both alien and clone watching, she looked into the case and saw two pistols with krayt dragon pearl grips. She could see that they were expensive, but wondered how they shot-

"I want to see these two pistols." Barricade said pointing to the pistols.

"Barricade-" Aayla started.

"Bly's my brother. Janaari's my sister. You married one of the two. Were given the credit chip by the other. Don't worry about money on that thing." Barricade said, tabbing it. "Janaari had it made for you several months ago."

"Oh." Aayla made a mental note to ask Janaari about the chip as the store owner pulled the pistols out and showed them. Aayla wondered if Bly could use them or would like them.

"These shoot better and are a higher caliber than the ones that he currently has." Barricade said to Aayla, judging one by its weight.

"The price-" Barricade sighed heavily.

"I need you to think like a Twi'lek female for once and quit with the guilt." He handed the card over to the shop keeper. "Can you wrap those? They're a gift."

"What kind of gift?" The shop keeper asked as he started to wrap.

"Wedding. Her wedding." Barricade said shortly.

"Oh well... congrats missy." The alien said finishing his wrapping. He handed her a box.

"Um, thank you." Aayla found herself blushing. The weird frog-headed man laughed at her like she missed a joke.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"A Mandalorian." Barricade replied. The alien froze up in terror and backed away from the counter.

"Now, I don't want any trouble-" He began.

"Good, because her husband's a real hard-ass." Barricade led Aayla out quickly.

~*~

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" The shout startled even the wisest Jedi Masters who decided to avoid that area of the garden. It was a good idea because that area was now housing a pacing ARC Commander and a young girl that sat on a boulder and still couldn't look him in the eye.

"I love her you pint-size brat." He snarled at her.

"Great! I'll put that on YOUR tombstone. You dumb-dumb! Didn't you realize that she'd ask someone what you said?"

Bly stared at the woman in confusion. Who called anyone dumb-dumb these days?

"Oh quit staring at me like that. You called me a pint-size brat. The Captain that came to the barracks looking for you last night was better with his insults."

He'd forgotten that there was still a chance someone would look for him. That someone was a Captain.

"What Captain? No one said anything to me about a Captain."

"Er... Captain Ordo I think they said his name was. I told him I sent you out on an errand and Barricade lied with me. YOU OWE US!" Janaari said punching the air in front of him.

"I'll leave you something in my will." Bly snapped.

"Make sure it's in good order. If someone finds out what you did there's no telling the future changes." Janaari pressed her lips together. She held out a necklace in her hand. The white gold with a yellow stone giving off a glow. "It's a lightsaber crystal that when inserted, is the same color as your yellow. Something for your wife to remember you by because you are giving it to her."

"Look brat, no one is taking my wife away from me."

"Good to know. And if you ever need to disappear with her, tell a Dark Battalion. You'll be given a safe haven somewhere. Not that you'll need it for a while. Not until you go to a planet with mushrooms. I hate mushrooms, don't you?" Janaari skittered off the boulder and took off on a dead run. Bly followed her, finding something that he could not do better than her. Running towards something.

He saw the familiar forms of Master Sergeant Jango Fett along with Kal Skirata and Walon Vau. They were standing next to Barricade and Aayla who were facing Quinlan Vos and Kit Fisto. Bly pivoted into the air and somersaulted to stand next to Barricade. Janaari took a flying leap and landed in a perched position on Barricade's shoulder.

"About time you showed up, _clone_." Jedi Master Quinlan Vos sneered. He's consist companion, a pink haired woman wandered into Bly's vision.

"Commander Bly was teaching me to stalk prey." Janaari said. "Like the pink haired thief. I can use the skills my brothers teach me. And I _adore_ those who teach me more. Like how to kill a person with a thumb tack." It was clear that the Jedi Master was being warned.

"Jedi do not-" Kit Fisto started

"Abuse, insult, murder, spy, assassinate, attack, maim, etc. Save us the lecture. Miss Thantos simply does not like the insults to the clones." Jango stepped in. "Don't you two have a meeting to attend? Some helpless learner to kill?"

Both men stared at the group before turning around and leaving.

"That was rather anti-climatic." Barricade said dryly. He shook himself, scrapping plates but never quite getting rid of the girl on his shoulder until she hopped off. Aayla and Bly had gone off to one side to talk, Aayla giving Bly a box and he giving her the pendant that Janaari had given him. Whatever they said was lost on the small group.

Janaari turned around when she heard the sound of her new Master's boots. He was walking with Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody. But there were others with them. Clones that wore heavy white armor with blue stripes. Janaari stared at one who appeared to be older than the others. Obi-wan Kenobi smiled at his Padawan and her unflinching Commander.

"Janaari, meet the Null you were talking to. Null-5, also known as Prudii."

~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:

I will try to get out some stories soon. I've some stories that I need to get done first.

This story is, I dunno. I think its pretty good. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
